


Wedding Day

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: It's Mycroft and Greg's wedding day





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WastingYourGum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/gifts).



For the first time since the age of four Mycroft Holmes was finding it impossible to do his tie. He turned to the mirror and tried again. This should be muscle memory, and yet…

“Let me help,” the soft voice of his Father came a moment before he appeared in the mirror behind him. He took the tie from Mycroft’s unresisting hands. “Breathe, son.”

Mycroft took a shuddering breath. “I’m nervous,” he admitted.

“You never thought you’d get married,” said Father, fingers smoothing down the front of Mycroft’s suit jacket before returning to the tie.

“I never thought someone would love me the way Gregory does. Getting married was much farther down the list of impossibilities.” Mycroft watched his father work.

“You’re special, Mycroft. And you deserve this. You deserve to be loved.”

Mycroft blinked back sudden tears and closed his eyes. 

Father continued speaking. “I do love you, Mycroft, you know that, right? Your Mum and I both do. I know we were never very good at telling you that when you were younger.”

Mycroft turned in his Father’s arms and hugged him tightly. Father blinked and then hugged him in return, gently rubbing his back. A noise at the door made them break apart. They looked up to find Sherlock staring at them as if they’d both grown new heads.

“Is Gregory ready?” asked Mycroft, swallowing around the lump in his throat. Father finished adjusting his tie and stepped back.

Sherlock nodded, for once seemingly at a loss for words.

“Thank you,” Mycroft said to his father, though really it was for both of them. Sherlock stepped to the side so Mycroft could go out.

As he passed Sherlock, Mycroft reached out and quickly squeezed his hand. He took another breath and hurried down the corridor, hearing the sounds of people milling about and finding their seats. It was a small ceremony, mostly people Gregory knew, though there were a few colleagues of Mycroft’s. 

Anthea nodded to him as he stepped out, silently signaling that security was in place and all was well. Mycroft relaxed another hair and waited for the ceremony to begin.

On any given day Gregory was extraordinarily handsome. It didn’t matter if he was sleep rumpled, exhausted from two days straight on the job or if it was an idle Saturday. Greg Lestrade had always had a way of taking Mycroft’s breath away. And seeing him now, with a slightly nervous smile, nearly made Mycroft’s knees buckle. Mycroft offered his arm and they walked together down the aisle as the last guests settled.

The wedding itself was a blur. Somehow Mycroft managed to not drop the ring and remembered his vows. Greg stumbled a bit on the words but quickly recovered. And then it was sealed with a kiss, something sweet and gentle and full of all the promise ahead.

The assembly broke into applause as they broke the kiss and faced the audience. He heard Greg sniffle and was certain that if his, partner, no _husband_ , started crying he wouldn’t be able to hold back either.

He squeezed Greg’s hand and led him back down the aisle, blushing under the attention. Sherlock had slipped out of his seat and held a door open for them so they could make their escape. There would be a short reprieve and then the reception.

As soon as they were alone, Greg turned and snogged Mycroft hard before stepping back and grinning at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” said Mycroft. Three words that had taken him far too long to say, but now he never wanted to stop.

Greg pulled him close and hugged him. He kissed Mycroft gently before looking him over. He broke into a laugh that made Mycroft raise an eyebrow.

“Your tie is crooked. It’s going to be crooked in all the pictures of the ceremony.” Greg grinned at him as if he’d just cracked a particularly tough case.

Mycroft looked down and realized Greg was right. He sighed and reached to fix it. “My father helped me,” he muttered.

Greg caught his hands. “Nope. Leave it. You don't have to be perfect today.”

“Gregory it’s my _wedding _day.”__

__“Yes. To me. Leave it.” He leaned in and kissed Mycroft’s nose. “You’re perfect, even if your tie isn’t.”_ _

__Mycroft rolled his eyes and kissed him again. There was a knock on the door and John opened it. “Apparently I’m supposed to make sure you actually get to the reception.”_ _

__“Mummy would never let me live it down if I didn’t,” said Mycroft, taking Greg’s hand. He looked at their fingers entwined, rings side by side._ _

__John smiled softly. “Well, come on then.”_ _

__Greg tugged him along and they followed John out. Their friends and family cheered as they arrived. Mycroft had once thought his heart was made of ice, now it swelled with love and joy._ _

__Room was made as Greg led him out to the floor. Father settled at the piano and waited for them to take their places. Mycroft closed his eyes as the song began, trusting Greg to lead him, knowing he would catch him if he stumbled._ _

__The dance was slow and tender. Mycroft wished he capture the moment in crystal and treasure it always._ _

__Greg kissed him again as the song finished and only then did Mycroft open his eyes, drinking in the love and adoration in Greg’s gaze. He gave Greg a kiss of his own as they made their way off the dance floor._ _

__The night didn’t go perfectly, these things never did, but it was close enough that Mycroft didn’t mind. Finally, he and Greg were allowed to leave. They sat close together in the car, Greg’s hand warm on his thigh. They were going straight to the airport. A short flight and then a week-long honeymoon that nothing short of World War III was going to interrupt._ _

__“Thank you,” said Mycroft softly._ _

__“Hmm?” asked Greg. “For what?”_ _

__“For all of this. For being who you are. For…” Mycroft trailed off, at a loss for words._ _

__Greg kissed his cheek. “You’re welcome. And thank you for the same.”_ _

__Mycroft smiled in the darkness, safe, happy, and looking forward to a lifetime together._ _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
